1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of an automobile wheel cover assembly, and more particularly to a wheel cover assembly having a structure where wheel cover assemblies can slack onto each other.
2. Prior Art
Many large vehicles, such as trailers or trucks have wheel covers used as decoration. The wheel cover is generally attached to the wheel. FIG. 10 shows a prior art wheel cover design. A wheel A is fixed to the wheel axle by wheel bolts A1 and nuts A2. However, the nuts A2 must be loosened first when mounting a wheel cover B and then the wheel bolts A1 are passed through holes B1 of the wheel cover B. Finally, the nuts A2 are threaded onto the bolts A1 to secure the wheel cover onto the wheel A.
It""s obvious that in mounting the wheel cover B, the nuts A2 need to be taken off first. This step, taking off and replacing the nuts on the wheel, is difficult due to the balancing adjustment of each nut, as the wheel axle must equally connect and contact the wheel, which means each nut A2 must be equally tightened to the bolts A1. So, an adjustment procedure is always required after loosening the nuts A2.
Further, wheel covers are consumer products which need to be replaced after a period of time, and the convenience of the wheel cover is very important.
A further reason is that the storage of wheel covers requires a large space, which is not effective in cost.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a wheel cover assembly having a structure where wheel cover assemblies can stack onto each other, for saving storage space.